A World Without Voldemort
by Ex Mentis
Summary: AU A reimagining of Harry Potter if Tom Marvolo Riddle never existed. How much will change in this new world? Rated T for SLASH. Harry/Ron and Remus/Sirius. No Flames. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

**You've waited, you've wondered, and at long last....it's here! This will most likely end up being my longest fic of all. It's an AU about how things would have been if Tom Marvolo Riddle (AKA Voldemort) never existed. If you don't like how I wrote this...too bad, DON'T FLAME!**

**Now, it must be noted that the latter two scenes in this prologue (the pumpkin patch and the easter scene) are based off of two drawings done by the talented 'Irishgirl982' from Deviantart. You can find her and more of her lovely Harry Potter drawings at http : // irishgirl982 . deviantart . com / The two drawings I spoke of are entitled 'James, The Easter Bunny' and 'Marauders at the Pumpkin Patch'. They can be found at http : // www . deviantart .com/art/James-The-Easter-Bunny-31891878 and http : // www . deviantart .com/art/Marauders-at-the-Pumpkin-Patch-22139754 . Again, thank you Irishgirl for allowing me to use your art, it was very inspirational. Thus I devote this entire story to you my friend! Enjoy.**

**Now, for the legal crap. I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I don't own the two drawings, Irishgirl982 does. The only thing I do own is this fic in and of itself, cause I typed it up myself.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue - A New Beginning**

"Morsus Redigo," the medical witch whispered as she waved her wand across Lily Evans-Potter. Lily's breathing immediately took a, slightly, less sharp tone. It was late July and the Potters home in the little village of Godrics Hollow was about to see the birth of a new Potter. Lily lay on her back in her bedroom. James was off to the side, holding her hand and grinning from ear to ear. Two medical witches were present; one, opposite of James, holding her wand over Lily, and the other, directing Lily and awaiting to catch Lily's child. The blinds on the windows had been closed so as to give Lily some privacy. Several lamps were lit, however, to make up for the lack of light.

"Come on Lily, just another push, you can do it!"

"_UNHHHH_," she moaned, "I'M TRYING TO, CAN'T YOU SEE!" Lily was hysterical. Even though the witch had enacted a Pain Reduction Spell, it wasn't enough. It had been nearly an hour since her labor had begun, and she was more than ready to end the pain.

To her side James gave her hand a gentle squeeze and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Come now darling, is that any way to treat your doctor?" Lily shot him the dirtiest look he had ever seen. "If your not going to do anything constructive, then GET OUT!" Lily's last two words had been spoken with such emphasis that the newborn finally came out.

The medical witch muttered something unintelligible that caused all the blood and fluid on the babies skin to disappear. Wrapping it in a cloth she handed it to Lily. "Say hello to your son." James whirled around quickly to the witch looking dumbstruck. "D-Did you say…son?" The witch smiled and nodded. Laughter soon ensued as he ran out to tell the crowd that waited anxiously outside of their bedroom. The crowd consisted of friends and family from both James' and Lily's side. As he ran out, still wearing a dumb smile, he closed the door behind him and waited for a few seconds to build the tension, as was his way. Finally his best mate Sirius cried out, "Well? What the hell is it?"

"It's a boy!"

Immense cheers and applause erupted throughout the house. James' parents came over and hugged him, asking if they and Lily's parents could go in and see him. James nodded and walked over to his friends: Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin (Peter Pettigrew was off traveling, studying plants of both the magical and muggle sort).

Sirius walked over to James and gave a friendly punch to the shoulder. "Congratulations mate, now your fully indoctrinated into the Worldwide Whipped Association," he teased, "From here on out its nothing but long nights of answering the brats every whim, shoving more food in than he can spit out and changing his diapers every few hours. You know, Mr. Mom kinda stuff." Remus snorted in approval. James took on a look of mock hurt and sniffed, after which he said, "Well if you most know it takes a real man to pull off a pink apron." Then the four of them burst out laughing.

James led them to the bedroom where the grandparents were staring at their grandson. "So what are you gonna call the little tike," James' father said. Lily looked at James and the two said together: "Harry Potter; Harry James Potter."

----

A year later, in early October, James, Lily, Harry, and his two uncles Remus and Sirius were out in a pumpkin patch. James had one arm wrapped around Lily while the other held one of the two pumpkins they had picked. To his right were Sirius and Remus respectively, the latter holding the second pumpkin. Atop of Sirius's shoulders sat one-year-old Harry, screaming in glee and clutching a fist full of Sirius' hair in each hand. Had it not been for the difference in eye color and the fact he wasn't wearing glasses, Harry appeared very much the mirror image of James. His hair was just as black, thick and messy as James' was.

"Heh, I think the kid wants me to walk faster," said Sirius as he motioned with his head to Harry, who was pulling on his hair.

Lily grabbed the pumpkin out of James' arm and said, "Well perhaps a little race is in order. First one to that bush wins," she said before apparating along with Remus over to the bush. Raising her wand up she motioned the two men to position themselves. A second later she loosed a volley of red sparks up into the sky, and the race was on. Technically James had the advantage since he wasn't carrying anything, but Sirius was a lot stronger than James, and had more endurance, plus the fact that Harry's hair pulling was starting to irritate him gave him a greater push. A minute later and the race was over, and both men were huffing and puffing rapidly; Harry, on the other hand, was in Lily's arms, still laughing from the exhilaration of it all.

"So…so who…won?" asked James.

Lily walked over to his side and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry sweaty, looks like Harry's faster than you."

Remus smiled and said, "Are you sure? From where I sat it looked pretty close to me."

"Ah but that's where these keen eyes of mine come into play. I see things that no one else would have seen."

Sirius just chuckled and said, "Maybe you should have been a Seeker. 'Bet you could've given James a run for his money."

All five of them laughed at this last comment.

----

Four years later and the five of them were out in the woods behind the Potter's home. Remus was with Harry, who was in the midst of searching for Easter Eggs. Sirius and Lily stood behind the two, struggling to put the finishing touches on James' costume.

"Do I really have to do this?" asked a pained James. Although he wore a long sleeved muggle shirt and jeans (as did the rest of them) he also wore pink makeup on his nose, black lines on his cheeks, and fake bunny ears on his head. Altogether he looked like a cross between a human and a rabbit.

"Come on James, I promise this will mean the world to Harry," Lily begged. It had been her idea to dress James up in this fashion, although she had wanted him to wear the whole costume, not just the makeup and ears. Sirius just looked from James to Harry and gave the former a sly smile. "Yeah, like Lily said, it would damage the poor kid to not see his dad make a complete fool of himself!" Sirius loosed a malicious chuckle and shoved James forward. James tripped on a rock in the ground, which caused Harry and Remus to look back. Remus looked at James quizzically while Harry looked at James as if a joke had been spoken that he didn't understand. James smiled sheepishly and said "Happy Easter" to Harry. Harry merely responded by asking, "Why's daddy wearing bunny ears?"

Sirius fell to the ground laughing.

**End Prologue**

* * *

**Whew, wasn't that fun? Chapter one is roughly half way to a third done. If any Peter Pettigrew fans are reading this, sorry I didn't have him in here but rest assured he will be in the next chapter. Till then...Pax Tecum!**


	2. Meet The Weasley's

**Here we go, the next chapter. Peter is in this one...and he's got a crush! Hope yall like who I paired him with. Remeber, NO FLAMES!**

**Legal Crap: I dont own Harry Potter, just the fic!

* * *

**

**A World Without Voldemort**

**Chapter 1: Meet The Weasley's**

Four years had passed and Harry James Potter had grown up into quite the handsome (if not painfully mischievous) nine-year-old boy. His hair was short but very thick and unruly. Lily and James had learned long ago that it was absolutely useless to try and cut Harry's hair; not only did Harry put up quite a fit but his Harry always regrew to it's original state the next day. Growing up with a werewolf, a rogue-ishly charming chick magnet and a herbologist as uncles always made for interesting family outings.

There was also the fact that Harry Potter was the heir to the infamous Hogwarts Marauders: the four-man gang of insolent troublemakers that had once plagued the schools hallowed halls. Harry had certainly been coming into his own as a jokester and prankster, not to mention a Quidditch Seeker. His grace and speed on a broom had caught the attention and praise of everyone in the family (except a certain relative of Lily's and her husband and son).

It was a cool Thursday noon in the middle of May and Harry was on his broom playing 'Dodge The Bludger' with his uncle Sirius. Sirius had four bludgers out on the field which was situated behind the Potters home. It wasn't very large or impressive but it was adequate; roughly a quarter of the size of your standard field. Sirius would keep beating bludgers over to Harry's direction and Harry would dodge as best he could. It was a good way to pass the time and get exercise. Peter, Remus and James were down on the ground watching Harry and Sirius. As they watched they struck up a conversation.

"So Peter, how was your last trip to the Amazon?" Remus asked. "Yeah Wormtail," James said, "find any unusual and dangerous plants in that mess of a jungle?"

Peter blushed and twiddled his fingers in a nervous gesture before replying, "N-Nothing out of the ordinary, b-but I did m-m-meet this fascinating woman."

James grinned and wolf whistled before saying, "You _dog_! Looks like our little Wormy's all grown up Moony!"

Remus mock sighed and, fighting back a grin as best he could, said, "Yes Prongs, they do grow up fast don't they?" Looking over to Peter Remus asked, "So who is she" Tell us about her?"

"Sprout," Peter said, "Her name is Sprout, Professor Pomona Sprout. Lovely woman, just as raptured by plants as me, and she's the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts."

By this time Harry and Sirius had quite their game and had made their way over to the other three men and two glasses of ice water with their names on it.

"He Paddy," James called, "Wormy's got himself a girlfriend, goes by the name 'Pomona Sprout'. Teaches Herbology at 'Warts."

Sirius grinned and playfully slapped Peters back while saying, "Good job mate! So when's the first date?" Sirius then stopped and went all serious before saying, "There is going to be a date right? You did ask her out…_right_?"

Peter blushed and nodded, saying, "I owled her last night asking if she would like to meet me at 'Toady's' for some tea, pastries and good conversation later today. Haven't got a reply yet." Just then an owl flew by, dropping a note into Peter's lap. Peter eyed it like it was a snake trying to inch its way closer to him.

"Come on Uncle Pete," Harry cried, "open it and tell us what she said!" This remark was rewarded with snickers and snorts from James, Remus and Sirius.

Peter Pettigrew slowly and carefully picked up the envelope, opened it, pulled out the note inside and read it to himself. After reading it he blushed and groaned out loud, a hurt expression on his face.

James sighed and tried to comfort his friend by saying, "She said 'no' didn't she? It's all right mate, if she doesn't like you for you then she's…" James was interrupted by Peter who dramtically waved his arms in the air and said, "No, no no, she didn't say 'no'." James, Sirius, Remus and Harry instantly perked up. Then Remus said, "Then whats wrong?"

"Well, um…I've never been on a date before. I don't know what to do!" Needless to say everyone but peter sweat-dropped.

"Harry, Harry dear!" Lily called from the house.

"Coming mum!" Harry replied as he ran back to the house. Once inside Lily _tut tut_-ed at Harry's sweaty and messy appearance. "Go wash up and get some fresh clothes on, I need you to go with me to get some supplies for dinner tonight. Your fathers position in the Ministry of Wizard Sports require him to have Mr. Arthur Weasley and his family over for dinner. What Wizard Sports and Misuse of Muggle Artifacts have to do with one another I'll never know."

Harry ran upstairs to bathe and get clean clothes on. Afterwards he headed back downstairs where his mom was waiting for him by the fireplace. Harry went first; grabbing a handful of Floo powder he called, "Diagon Alley," and threw the powder down.

Harry flew out roughly a yard away from a completely different fireplace in a completely different room. Standing up and brushing himself off he walked over to the far wall and watched as his mother appeared in a flash of green flame. Unlike Harry, Lily wasn't shot out of the fireplace and had not a speck of soot or dust on her. For the nth time in his life Harry whined, "Why don't you get shot out mom? Whats the secret?" And for the nth time Lily merely smiled and said, "Witches never reveal their secrets. Now come on."

The room they currently occupied was neither big nor small, roughly 12x12x9 ft. It was the size of an average bedroom. The room was empty except for one lone fireplace. Harry and his mother exited this room to find themselves in a hallway that lead out into the Alley. Once out onto the street Harry was enamored by the sights, sounds and smells. No matter how often he visited it never ceased to amaze him.

Their first stop was to the butchers. Ordinarily Lily would have gone to the local butcher but their selection was mediocre at best and in low quantity. Plus 'Mildred's Meats and More' was by far cheaper. Once their Lily picked out 2 enormous racks of ribs and several chops.

The next stop was the bakery. But both Lily and Harry were horrified to find themselves facing a rather long line. Lily tapped on the shoulder of the lady in front of them and asked how long she had been waiting. She replied, "Ten minutes, but don't fret deary, it won't be too long." She was older than Lily, that much Harry was sure of. She had a worn look about her, her robes were old but sturdy and she had a mass of red, curly hair on her head. As Lily and the red-headed woman struck up a conversation Harry walked over across the street to 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'.

The store was filled with brooms, balls, padding and more. As Harry looked around the store he saw a young boy about his age with red hair and freckles all over his face staring at one broom in particular. Harry walked over to him and noted the similarities between him and the woman. The boy looked over at him and shyly said, "Hi." Harry smiled and returned the greeting, following up with, "You like Quidditch?" The boy looked at him as though he were mental and replied, "Are you soft in the head, of course I do! Best game in the world, it is!" The redhead then held out his hand and said, "Names Ron, by the way." Harry took Ron's hand and replied, "Harry." They both then turned back to the broom which Harry noted was a Firefly 180, a small, fast and _very_ nimble series. They were famous for the telltale glow that emanated from the rear during flight.

Harry turned back to Ron and asked, "Do you play at home?" Ron nodded and replied, "My brothers and I often play small games together, they usually play as Beaters and I'm usually a Keeper. But we take turns playing different positions. What about you?" "Yeah I play at home with my dad and my uncles," Harry said, "I play as Seeker like my dad."

Ron was about to say something when two identical looking red headed, freckle faced, boys came up behind him and smacked him playfully on the back of his head. "Ronny-kins," one of them said in a mocking tone, "you know you're not supposed to talk to strangers." "Yeah," the other added, "how do you know this kid isn't a murderer!" Harry couldn't help but giggle. Ron looked over at him and said, "Gotta go mate, but who knows, we may bump into one another later." Harry nodded his head and as he watched Ron and the other two boys walk away, Harry couldn't help but feel that later was going to be much sooner than he thought.

****

End Chapter 1

* * *

  


**And thar she blows! Ya like? Hope so. So i was thinking (scary right?) maybe I could make this into an eventual Harry/Ron slash? Yes? No? Please give me your opinions. They will be the deciding factor of where I will go with this fic and how long it will take to update.**


	3. Surprises At Dinner

**'Ello poppet! XD So, you've all been waiting for the next chapter. Here it is. We're gonna get into what Sirius and Remus do for a living. All taxonomy terms at the end were made up by me (with a hint of inspiration). If you've seen or heard these terms elsewhere before then that is one hell of a coincidence!  
This chapter is longer than the prologue but shorter than ch 1 (sorry, my muse was dragging his feet). I hope you enjoy it (hint of possible future harryxron and siriusxremus if you squint). I'm still debating if I want to do yaoi in this one so for now I'm keeping all possible couples as ambiguous as possible.****  
Enjoy!**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**

* * *

**A World Without Voldemort**

**Chapter Two: Surprises at Dinner**

As Harry headed out of the store he saw his mom retrieving a large box from the baker and ran over to her side. Lily handed the baker some money and walked with Harry back to the building with the fireplaces. "Harry, do you know who that woman was who was in front of us?" Harry shook his head. "That was Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley's wife! Ha, what a small world!" she exclaimed. Harry felt anticipation and hope well up within him. Ron hadn't mentioned his last name but he looked remarkably a lot like Molly. Maybe, just maybe…

They entered the Floo building, food in tow and headed over to an empty room. Again Harry went first, followed by his mother. Back at home Harry helped Lily set everything down in the kitchen then went upstairs to his room. As he sat there on his bed he couldn't help but remember the sense of giddiness he had felt when he was near Ron, but it was more than just giddiness. He couldn't really tell what it was that he had felt, but he knew one thing for sure: if they met again he would do everything in his power to make them best friends.

Hours later Harry could hear his mom call for him downstairs. He begrudgingly put away the comic book he had been reading and went downstairs where his mom, dad and his two uncles were waiting by the doorway. Peter had already left for his date. All four had cleaned up nicely for this dinner. Harry had just kept on what he had worn to Diagon Alley; which had been a simple red and green polo and jeans. His mother had decided to wear a simple light brown dress that came down just below her knees. James, Remus and Sirius each wore long sleeve button-up shirts of varying color, tucked into pants.

It was a semi-casual affair. This was merely business and an opportunity for friendship and inter-family allegiance and partnership (something wizard politics these days relied heavily on). As the clock struck seven the doorbell rang. Lily pushed Harry forward to open the door. Harry stepped forward, grabbed the knob, turned it, and opened the door. Outside were three rows of people, each row containing two persons. In the back row stood a woman (who Harry remembered being Molly Weasley) standing beside a man Harry guessed was Arthur. The middle row consisted of two identical red-headed, freckled boys. In the front row were a young girl…and the boy from the Quidditch shop!

"Ron!"

"Harry!"

The exclamations of "Fred!" and "George!" could be heard from the twins.

"Harry, do you know this boy?" Lily asked. Harry nodded his head and said, "This is the boy I met at the Quidditch shop earlier today. We were getting to know each other when we were rudely interrupted," Harry said as he gave Ron and the Twins a wry smile.

Arthur Weasley chuckled and said, "Well, that makes introductions a little easier. James, Lily, this is my family: my wife Molly, my sons Fred, George and Ron and my daughter Ginny." Harry motioned the Weasley's inside to the foyer for handshakes and introductions from James. Afterwords the two families went into the dining room and sat them selves down.

The table they sat down at was large and circular, no one single person was greater or lesser than the other; they were all equals here. James sat at one particular end and to his right was Lily, Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Fred, Ginny, George, Molly and Arthur who sat to the left of James. Set on the table was a large fish and bird of some sort. They all dug in at the same time.

As dinner progressed conversation continued, ranging from the 3 other children the Weasley's had (Percy, 12; Charlie, 17; and Bill, 19) to what everyone had been doing so far this summer. Eventually the topic changed to what the adults did for income. "Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin," Molly began but was interrupted when the two who were addressed asked her to use their first names. So, starting over she said, "Sirius, Remus, where do you two work? Are you also at the Ministry like Arthur and James?"

"As a matter of fact we do, but in different capacities, I am both James' partner in the Department of Magical Sports and Recreation and head of the Quidditch supplies testing group. We've actually just gotten in something hot and new off the Nimbus line: the 1998 model!"

All around were gasps of interest and amazement, though a simultaneous exclamation of "Wicked!" was heard from the general direction of Fred and George.

Arthur Weasley then motioned for Remus to tell them about his job, though not before saying, "You know Remus you're name sounds oddly familiar. Perhaps knowing your position in the Ministry will help me remember."

Remus Lupin tensed up a bit. Noticing his friends' anxiety Sirius gave his shoulder a comforting 'I'm here for you mate' squeeze. Remus smiled at Sirius and cleared his throat. "I am what you would consider a civil rights activist. I am the head of the Department for the Rights, Freedoms and Understanding of Human/Creature Hybrids. We are a group of witches and wizards who were either born or turned into werewolves, vampires, and either hybrids." All around the table the air grew still and all sound ceased. Every one of the Weasley's was in shock while every one of the Potters was smiling comfortingly at Remus and daring any of the Weasley's to act rudely to Remus. It was the youngest Weasley, Ginny, who spoke first. "You're a werewolf? One of my friends grandmothers is a valkyrie." Remus smiled almost lovingly at Ginny as he said, "Valkyrie you say? Well they don't have as dark a reputation as we do. Throughout history _Homonus Waelcyrium_ have been looked at with awe and honor. They aren't monsters like _Homonus Nocturna_ and _Homonus Lupus_."

Arthur Weasley chose this time to speak up. "And who said they were monsters Mr. Lupin? We don't hold a grudge or anything against hybrids, they are the way they are because of circumstance, not choice. We were just surprised is all. No harm done!" Remus thanked every single one of the Weasley's for their supporting agreements with Arthur's statement.

As dinner drew to a close everyone went back into the den for cake. As the night grew late, Harry and Ron, who were sitting together on the couch fell asleep: Harry lying on the couch, and Ron on top of him. No one, not even the twins, bothered them until it was truly getting late. But even as the Weasley's left neither Harry nor Ron woke up…they merely continued to dream of the other.

**End Chapter 2**


	4. Wedding Bells and Awkward Moments Part 1

**I have been re-reading this fic and discovered a chronological error in it which I have now fixed. Harry and Ron were both born in 1989, Chapters 1 and 2 occured in 1998 (they are both 9), Chapters 3 and 4 occured in 1999 (they are both 10), the Prologue stretches from '89 to '94. I may consider adding ages to the chapters and the year. If there are any more errors please inform me. I am also looking for Beta's to help me. If you are interested please inform me!**

* * *

**A World Without Voldemort**

**Chapter Three: Wedding Bells and Awkward Moments Part I**

As time went on Harry and Ron grew even closer to each other. They considered the other more than a friend: they were brothers. Many sleepovers were had at either house as well as many friendly games of Quidditch between the two boys. There were no barriers between the two; secrets, hopes, and future plans were shared as well as any dreams or nightmares that were had. They had made an oath long ago that they would always be there for each other. Harry would keep the spiders away from Ron and Ron would never leave Harry's side.

Of course, as in all friendships that were so close there were awkward moments that had been fueled by the emotions of the moment. Instances such as either Harry or Ron falling asleep atop the other or, after being scared by one of the Twins pranks, Ron latching onto Harry for security which would therefore result in the two on the ground and Ron's lips lightly brushing Harry's. There was also the incident of New Years Eve 1999.

----

"So, how's your Uncle Peter holding up?" Ron asked.

Harry snickered and then replied, "Scared shitless mate! It's damn funny. I don't think I've ever seen him sweat so much before in my life!"

Ron chuckled and then said; "I heard a rumor that your other uncles gave him the Talk; like he was some hormonal teen!"

"Yeah, it was bloody brilliant seeing him squirm. They even showed him pictures straight from the _Magical STD's_ pamphlet and the _Witches and Wizards Karma Sutra_!"

The two boys both broke down into uncontrollable laughter, the tying of their ties now completely forgotten.

It was the winter of 1999, New Years Eve to be exact, and the two boys were preparing themselves to be ushers at the wedding of Peter Pettigrew and Pomona Sprout. According to Peter their meeting at Toady's last year had gone brilliantly well. Subsequent dates had occurred thereafter and soon the two couldn't spend 12 hours without seeing or hearing from each other! Then, on Halloween, Peter had proposed to her! Two months later and Peter was now pacing up and down the Potter's house wondering if this was the right thing to do, if Pomona was okay with this, etc.

"What the bloody hell was I high on that night? I swear one of you drugged me…thought it funny to see me propose to the woman!"

Remus, Sirius and James chuckled, "I swear to you Wormtail, Sirius, James and I did nothing of the sort. You had decided a few weeks before to propose to the woman." Remus then clapped a hand on Peter's shoulder and squeezed it. "You love the woman, I see it in your eyes, I smell it on your skin…and a werewolves nose is always right!"

Peter smiled at his friends and thanked them for the support.

Meanwhile, Pomona Sprout (soon to be Pomona Pettigrew) was in her dressing room primping herself with the help of Lily Potter, Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey.

"Oh this is so exciting, you look absolutely gorgeous Pomona," Lily said, and it was true. Pomona had opted for a slightly non-traditional wedding dress and ceremony. She wore a beautiful lime green dress that reached down to her ankles. Engraved all over it were various flowers and vines. Her hair was as curly as ever, and rapped around her head was a crown of Marigolds. Her appearance was akin to that of the Muggle mythological figure of Mother Nature.

"Everything is set," McGonagall said, "just as you enter to room the archway you'll be standing beneath will burst into dozens of various flowers. It is my gift to you."

Pomona smiled and thanked her friend. Looking over at a nearby hourglass she saw that it was time. Standing up she made her way over to the Hufflepuff common rooms exit. "It's time!"

"It's time Petey-Boy!" James exclaimed. They left the Gryffindor common room and made their way out to the courtyard.

While the all the students were away for Christmas vacation the soon to be couple had asked to be wed at Hogwarts, with Dumbledore being the one to marry them.

The sun was shining brightly and a thin layer of snow and flower petals covered the Hogwarts courtyard. A spell had been enacted to keep all the wedding attendants warm but keep the snow from melting. It was a rather picturesque scene.

"So, my boy," Albus Dumbledore whispered to Peter, "how are you holding up?" Peter smiled and replied, "Very well sir, and I must say, thank you for allowing us to be wed at Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled in appreciation, "You are very welcome. It was the least I could do for two of my old students."

All of a sudden the archway Albus, Peter and the rest of the Marauders stood under burst into bloom. Roses, lilies, hycenthias and just about any other kind of flower you could think of appeared. At the main entrance to the castle stood Sprout, McGonagall (her maid of honor) and Poppy and Lily.

Harry and Ron sat in the front row and watched in amazement at the procession. Neither had ever seen such a sight as this. It was almost like a dream.

Once Sprout and her brides maids reached the end Dumbledore began speaking. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today on a most joyous day to see the union of Peter Pettigrew and Pomona Sprout. You know…out of all the emotions at our disposal, none are more powerful than that of _love_! It is ones lantern in the darkness, ones life-jacket in a sea of sadness, if you pardon the Muggle term." At this everyone giggled. Albus smiled and turned to Pomona Sprout. "Pomona Sprout, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, united forever by magical law?" Pomona smiled and said, "I do." Albus then turned to Peter and asked the same of him. "I do." he said.

Albus smiled and said, "Then, by the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." The courtyard erupted into cheers and wolf-whistles as the newly wedded couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

After the wedding, dinner was held in the Great Hall. The table at the front, which usually held the professors of Hogwarts, now seated the newly wedded couple, the brides' maids and the grooms' men. Toasts were made and food was eaten. Finally, it was time for 'the _real_ partying', as Sirius had put it. The couple shared the first dance to a lovely little melody before the music changed to something faster paced and bubbly. Lily insisted on one or two particular Muggle songs that were always played at parties: the Macarena and Cotton-Eye Joe!

Harry and Ron laughed in delight at seeing Harry's mother teaching every witch and wizard present how to dance to these Muggle songs; even more so when they noticed Dumbledore and McGonagall participating.

Soon everyone was partnered up on the dancefloor: Pomona and Peter, Albus and Minerva, Lily and James, Remus and Sirius…even Severus Snape (who had come only because Lily had insisted) had found a partner. Harry and Ron were the odd ones out.

Harry noted how Remus and Sirius had paired up and thought that Ron might want to pair up with him. Turning around he addressed his friend, "So, Ron, there's no one left to partner up with, and I'd kinda like to dance, so would _you_ dance with me?" Ron was a bit startled but nodded an affirmative; he really didn't see a problem with that anyhow.

They were a bit awkward together at first, they had only been given a few lessons a week or so before the wedding, but they soon fell into a rhythm that they found balance in.

Soon Lily quieted down the whole room and announced that there were only ten seconds left to this year. Everyone cried out the seconds as the passed by:

"…Ten…"

"…Nine…"

"…Eight…"

"…Seven…"

"…Six…"

"…Five…"

Harry was frantic: he had no one to kiss! It was a tradition that you kiss someone on New Years Eve night but that was really more of a Muggle tradition and Harry didn't really know all that much about it.

"…Four…"

"…Three…"

Harry turned to Ron and an idea popped into his head, '_Hope Ron doesn't hate me after this_,' he thought.

"…Two…"

"…One! Happy New Years!"

Just as the word "one" was spoken Harry spun Ron around and kissed him full on the lips. He had closed his eyes and so didn't notice the blush on Ron's cheeks, the size his eyes had grown, or the fact that Sirius and Remus were in the middle of their own lip-lock.

As Harry's lips parted from Ron's, Ron automatically tried to push back into the kiss but stopped when he realized what he was doing. Harry opened his eyes and saw the look on Ron's face. Harry smiled sheepishly while Ron asked, "Harry, why'd you do that?"

A sheepish grin and, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

**End Chapter 3**


	5. Wedding Bells and Awkward Moments Part 2

**FINALLY after five months I've gotten off my ass and into gear. New chapter for this story! I am so sorry for the wait. However good news, yours truly has only one semester of school left (after this one) before I can transfer to another to get my Masters! XD My life's dream is so near I can taste it! Now that I've gotten over that one last plot bump maybe I can move this thing along. This chapter has lemon at the end (my second one ever) so please enjoy and PLEEEEASE review. No flames though.  
****  
Harry Potter belongs to Rowling.**

* * *

**A World Without Voldemort**

**Chapter Four: Wedding Bells and Awkward Moments Part II**

_Last Time:_ _As Harry's lips parted from Ron's, Ron automatically tried to push back into the kiss but stopped when he realized what he was doing. Harry opened his eyes and saw the look on Ron's face. Harry smiled sheepishly while Ron asked, "Harry, why'd you do that?"_

_A sheepish grin and, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."_

----

As the night began to slow down Ron found himself sitting on a bench just outside the Great Hall. He couldn't help but replay that moment, minutes ago, in his head. He and Harry were already quite close (practically brothers) but something about that kiss had stirred something within the read-head. '_Did he mean it to mean something? No…of course not, I'm just being mental._'

Ron was shaken out of his musings by the sound of approaching footsteps. Looking to his left he saw Harry walking to him.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Ron nodded his head, a blush rising to his cheeks and the tip of his ears.

The silence was terribly awkward and both wanted to say something, but both found themselves unable to utter a sound a make a move, one might think they were under the effects of a _Petrificus Totalus_ charm.

Before the silence could get any more awkward though Harry finally made a sound. "R-Ron, can I talk to you about what happened tonight?"

Ron looked over to Harry and nodded. Perhaps now he would be able to get the answers he wanted, and needed.

Harry took a breath and cleared his throat before saying, "I'm sure that what happened tonight may have caught you off-guard, and for that I am sorry." Harry looked Ron in the eyes, unable to help but smile. "Dad always said I had inherited his knack of leaping before looking. I guess I was so excited about the whole 'kissing-someone-at-midnight-on-New-Years-Eve' tradition and I couldn't find anyone so I…you know."

Ron smiled, "Yeah…don't worry 'bout it mate, I'm sure tons of Muggle blokes kiss other blokes on New Years. Doesn't mean anything right?"

Harry chuckled and replied, "Right. So, friends forever?"

Ron nodded and replied, "Forever."

The two then broke down laughing at their own stupidity and soon began conversing about the ceremony and the party thereafter. As the time began to creep closer to two-in-the-morning the Weasleys and Potters finally emerged from the Great Hall. As Harry and Ron regrouped with their family's the quickly shared a smile with each other before going their separate ways.

----

Remus was sitting on his bed in the apartment he and Sirius shared (Sirius didn't want to live in Grimmauld Place but he couldn't bring himself to sell it either). No matter what he did he just couldn't fall asleep. '_Sirius…kissed me! He just up and kissed me, in front of dozens of witches and wizards! Why?_'

Back when they had been students at Hogwarts Remus had never been good with the ladies. Sirius though, had been a man-whore. He had dated every student, male or female, and had even been suspected of seducing one or two of the younger professors.

On multiple occasions Remus had considered what it might be like if Sirius had taken him out on a date, or kissed him, or even went to bed with him! But he would always shrug it off and move on…at least that was how it went during their first four years at Hogwarts. By their fifth year Remus could no longer shrug of the animal urges of his inner-wolf. They would call to him every night, begging for release. He did everything in his power to keep himself in control but nothing worked. During one night, whilst Remus and Sirius were both a little drunk, Remus had jumped Sirius. After realizing what had happened the following morning but not wanting to get into anything serious they made an agreement. Friends with benefits, nothing more, nothing less. Eventually Remus 'grew out of' his hormonal urges and he and Sirius returned to just friends. But as Remus sat there, fingers on his lips, he began to wonder if Sirius wanted something more.

Remus jumped as he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter," Remus said.

The door opened and there stood Sirius, dressed in a T-shirt and boxer shorts. Although Remus knew this was Sirius's usual bedroom attire (unless he was 'entertaining' someone) and he had seen him multiple times like this he couldn't help but blush and look away this time.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to listen to anything I have to say, would you?"  
"Would it include an explanation as to why after all these years you've decided to breach an unspoken agreement we made years ago, or perhaps and apology? Because right now I find myself so confused and bewildered that I can't fall asleep."

Sirius slowly made his way over to Remus and sat down next to him. He then placed an arm around Remus's shoulders in a gesture of comfort. At that point Remus broke down and placed his head in his hands and began to cry. "I can't help but find myself right where I was back in fifth year…needing the touch of another, you, but this time I can't help but want it to be real! I don't want to be just another notch in your belt, or a one-night-stand!"

Sirius, heart-broken, lifted Remus's head up to look at him; his best friends cheeks were stained with the trails of tears. "Why did you kiss me?" Remus sniffed before saying in a dark, threatening tone, "And don't you dare use some pitiful excuse like 'I thought it was a good idea at the time' like some immature child!"

Sirius smiled and placed a tender kiss to Remus's lips, pouring out every bit of affection he held for the other man. "Because for some reason that defies my knowing I find myself, for the first time in my life, truly in love with someone. You."

Sirius laid Remus onto his back held himself atop him. "Maybe I'm jealous of James getting married, maybe I'm getting tired of the whole one-night-stand deal." Sirius leaned down to Remus's ear and licked it in an almost submissive manner. "All I know is I want to be with you 100%, no holding back, no more tricks, just you and me. What say you?" he whispered.

Remus growled in a seductive fashion and said, "I say 'If this is some sort of trick I will castrate you, alive'," before jerking to the side forcing Sirius under him. Remus nipped his way along Sirius's jaw line, down his neck and to the collar of his shirt. Growling in frustration at the presence of the shirt he took the cloth in both hands and ripped in down the middle. Sirius chuckled at the action and said, "Anxious are we? Reminds me a bit of our second week together. Finally plucked up enough courage to force me into the submissive role, tore my clothes to shreds."

Remus gave Sirius a dirty look and said, "Those clothes had no right to keep me from what was mine."

Sirius shrugged and amusedly replied, "Hey, I'm not complaining."

Remus rolled his eyes and returned to nipping and sucking his way from the base of Sirius's neck to his chest (where he spent a minute our two giving a good deal of attention to Sirius's nipples) and then making his way down to the navel where he then proceeded to molest Sirius's belly button with his tongue.

"R-Remus! Don't stop, ugh please d-don't stop!"

Remus smirked at Sirius's pleas for him to continue. Taking his tongue he started right at Sirius's waist and trailed back up to the belly button before moving back down again. This action managed to get a rather unique moan from Sirius who kept whimpering something about "lower, go lower, oh gods please go lower". Remus returned to face Sirius and asked, "You want something?"

Sirius glared at Remus and said, "You bloody know what I want."

Remus smirked and grabbed a handful of Sirius's groin, massaging it ever so gently. "I'm afraid I can't do anything until you tell me what you want." Sirius just continued glaring at Remus who in return increased pressure on Sirius's groin and said in a commanding growl, "Tell me, tell me what you want! Tell me whom you want to do it!"

"Gods Remus! You, I want you! I want you to take me. Completely, totally, utterly take me!"

"As you wish," was the husky reply. Having removed his own clothes Remus dipped back down and removed Sirius's boxers, marveling at the prize it kept hidden. "Such a beautiful beta. Such a beautiful mate."

Hoisting Sirius's legs atop his shoulders Remus muttered a quick lubricating a stretching charm, which earned several delighted moans from his counterpart. Angling straight at his target Remus thrust forward and delighted at the cry of pleasure he received: pay-dirt on the first shot. Continuing to pump in and out Remus could start to feel his balls rising up, ready for that final, perfect, moment.

"R-Remus, my alpha, uhhh I'm s-so close!"

With one last almighty thrust Remus and Sirius both came, the others names slipping out their lips.

Once Remus regained his breath and strength he pulled himself up, still atop Sirius, still connected. Remus smiled, a single tear falling from his eye.

"My beta," growled Remus.

"My alpha," growled Sirius.

As the two nuzzled each other and fell asleep two wolves, in the distance, howled at the night.

**End Chapter 4**


	6. Secrets and Acceptance

**A World Without Voldemort**

**Chapter Five: Secrets and Acceptance**

Sirius Black woke the next morning with a sore lower back and several hickeys dotting his neck, collarbone and more personal areas. He and his new lover had been at it several times the previous night. Regardless of his age (he was in his late thirties) he could still get it up there and go multiple times. '_Though I might have to limit myself if my exhaustion is anything to go by_,' he thought to himself. Looking over at his still sleeping lover he smiled. Remus had never looked so happy, so peaceful and so at ease than he did at that moment. Sirius decided right then and there that he could certainly get used to waking up every morning to find such a sight by his side.

Remus chose that moment to wake up; his eyes opened ever so slowly so as to become accustomed to the light. Blinking rapidly a few times, wiping his hand across his eyes and stretching his arms and legs he looked right at Sirius and smiled. "Morning," was the only word that left Remus' mouth. "Morning to you as well love; care for some coffee?" After receiving a nod from Remus Sirius smiled, gave a chaste kiss to Remus' lips and then pulled a bathrobe on and left the bedroom to the smile kitchen inside their apartment. The kitchen comprised of mainly muggle things: a stove-top/oven, microwave, refrigerator and a coffee maker (Remus had _insisted_ on the latter). Sirius took the jug from the coffee machine and brought it over to the sink to fill it with water. He then poured the water into the receptacle at the back of the machine. Pulling out the can filled with grinded coffee he brought it over and put two scoops into a second receptacle in the front (though not before changing the filter). After plugging the machine in he pressed the start button and listened to the whirring and gurgling sounds it made.

"You smell better than coffee," a husky voice said near Sirius' ear. Sirius jumped in surprise to find himself face to face with Remus who was struggling to keep a straight face. Sirius growled and said, "Not funny Moony!" Remus raised an eyebrow and said, "Really? I found it quite amusing." Remus then wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist and kissed Sirius softly and tenderly. Sirius smiled as they parted and asked in almost a whisper, "Do I taste better than coffee?" Remus chuckled and said, "Hard to say." Sirius snorted in mock indignation and stuck out his tongue…which Remus proceeded to nip.

As the morning progressed the two ate breakfast and drank two or three cups of coffee each. Today was January 1st, 2000; the start of the new millennium according to the muggle news. As the two ate they talked about all that would be occurring this year, including Harry's eleventh birthday and the start of his first year at Hogwarts. "Prongslet must be excited about that prospect. The heir to the Marauder throne returning to Hogwarts to continue the mayhem," Sirius said. Remus chuckled and said, "Soon we won't be able to call him Prongslet anymore. James was adamant that he wanted Harry to step out of his shadow and be his own Marauder." Sirius looked at him expectantly. "Does that mean I get to teach him how to find his Animagus form and help him achieve it?" Remus shook his head. "I'm afraid Lily said no to that one. Harry will have to wait until he comes of age to become an Animagus." Sirius looked absolutely crestfallen as he whined, "But its tradition! Why can't we show him how to become an Animagus?" Remus smiled lovingly as he said, "The only reason you lot did that was to keep me company during the full moon. Harry doesn't have that excuse; he'd only be doing it for the sake of rule breaking. Sorry pads." Sirius sighed and said, "Oh all right."

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes until a thought came to Sirius, something he was surprised hadn't come to him before. "Remus, love, what are we gonna say to James, Lily, Harry and the others?" Remus gave a confused look and asked, "About what?" "About us. Do we want to tell the rest of the family or what? Personally I'm okay with telling them, though Harry will be difficult, the lad is only ten and hasn't had the Talk for Merlin's sake! But if you're not comfortable with that I will totally understand." Remus was absolutely stunned by this. Back in school Sirius had always had a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy about his relationships. But now Sirius was willing to come out if Remus deigned it necessary. It touched him to no end and so was not surprised when tears began to fall from his eyes.

Sirius saw his lover crying and so rushed over to his side and held him tightly. He began to kiss each and every tear that streaked across Remus' cheeks while whispering sweet nothings of comfort into his ear. Remus finally looked up at him and said, "Thank you Sirius. You have no idea how much this means to me." Sirius smiled and asked, "So, does this mean we tell 'em?" Remus chuckled and said, "Sure, why the hell not. But not right away, we'll tell them tonight at dinner. Lily's and James' parents are coming over." Sirius nodded and said, "Works for me!"

----

A knock sounded from the door of the Potter's home in Godric's Hallow. "Harry, dear, could you get that. It should be your grandparents." Harry nodded as he walked over to the door and opened it to find his mothers parents there! He ran and jumped into his grandmother's arms who just laughed and squeezed him tight. After releasing her he gave the same treatment to his grandfather before bringing them in and leading them to the kitchen. Lily gave her parents hugs and sat them down in the living room with drinks in their hands. Just as Lily's mother, Veronica Evans, brought her glass to her lips the fireplace in front of them burst in green flame and out of it popped two men. After dusting each other off the two of them noted their current company.

"Sorry about that Mrs. Evans I'll have you dried up in a jiffy," Remus said as he waved his wand over Veronica's lap and dried up the spilt drink. It still amazed the Evans that Witches, Wizards and magic existed in their world. "So, Sirius, Remus, our son-in-law here tells us that you two are still working in the Ministry. How're things going for each of you?" Sirius started up first; "Well, we've just finished writing up regulations for Bludger velocity; too many incidents involving bones being smashed to bits by Bludger impact. We hope that be slowing them down just a bit we can decrease the severity of any injuries. We've also heard rumors of a new broom coming into our hands for testing." Harry, ever vigilant of Quidditch gossip said, "You wouldn't be happening to mean the Nimbus 2000 do you?" James, Sirius and Remus looked at him with grins on their faces. "You bet'cha pup; their calling it the fastest broom yet," Sirius boasted. Veronica and Mitchell Evans both grinned at the look on Harry's face, their Grandson loved flying, and it was natural that he would be attracted to fast things. Mitchell chuckled and then looked over to Remus asking, "And what about you m'boy? How's the good fight going?" Remus smiled and said, "Well, we've managed to mass produce the Wolfsbane potion and have made it easily accessible to any and all werewolves. Most of the clans are taking to this quite well while others think it is all a plot to 'domesticate' and 'tame' werewolves. I'll probably have to speak before these clans before the summer to reassure them of our intentions." Veronica gave a firm nod to Remus and said, "We believe in you sweety."

Eventually James' parents arrived and everyone gathered around the table to eat. As they ate each and every one of the table's occupants got to catch-up with everyone else. "How is Petunia mum? Last I heard she and her husband Dursley were living happily with their son over in Surrey." Veronica and Mitchell Evans both nodded, but their expressions were one of exasperation. Neither of them had really liked Vernon Dursley, or how he and Petunia spoiled their son. "Yes, their living quite happily in Little Winging. Dudley's about Harry's age, but a bit of a brat. They spoil him too much," Veronica said. Mitchell nodded in agreement and added, "Nothing good will come of spoiling a child so much."

Throughout the rest of the meal conversations continued. As this went on Lily noticed a subtle change in the behavior between Remus and Sirius. The two were continuously giving each other rather peculiar looks. They were the same type of looks she and James had shared when they first started dating. Finally putting two and two together Lily grinned at this new realization. She almost broke down in laughter when she saw Sirius wipe off a bit of food from the corner of Remus' mouth with his finger and then but that finger in his mouth. No one else seemed to notice as they were listening to Harry talking about Hogwarts and the fact he'd be going there after the summer. '_I'm glad those two are together. They deserve each other and, more importantly, need each other_,' she thought to herself.

Eventually dinner ended and Lily's parents said their goodbyes before heading back to their home. James, Harry Sirius and Remus were now in the den, each complaining about their stomachs hurting while Lily charmed the kitchen and dining room to clean itself. Once she returned she sat herself done next to James and looked over to Remus and Sirius expectantly. The two men looked at each other for a second. Sirius was the first to speak, "Remus and I have something to tell you guys; something that happened last night." "We ask that you hear us out and that you promise not to get upset or anything," Remus continued. After a few seconds Sirius said, "Me and Remus are together." The room was dead-silent for a second. James and Harry wore matching expressions of confusion while Lily looked pleased. Eventually the silence was interrupted by James and Harry both going, "Huh?" Lily broke down laughing while Sirius and Remus smiled sheepishly. After Lily finished laughing Lily said to James and Harry, "Sirius and Remus are now boyfriends." James' face finally showed understanding, though Harry still looked confused. "I thought only girls called the guys they liked 'boyfriends'." Remus got up and knelt before Harry and said, "Sometimes cub, people find themselves falling in love with people the same gender as them. It is completely acceptable despite what others might say. Sirius and I have found that we love each other and are going to attempt a relationship." Harry seemed to think about this for a second before finally smiling and saying, "Okay!" Remus smiled before hugging Harry and then joining Sirius on the couch. Sirius had an impish grin on his face and said, "Well, now that the cat is out of the bag…" He then wrapped his arms around Remus, pulled himself on to his alpha's lap and began to snog him.

The three Potters looked absolutely embarrassed and so slipped out to give the two their privacy.

**End Chapter 5**


	7. July 31st and September 1st

**I know, I know...where the hell have I been, what took this so long, etc. Sorry, I got lost on the road of life! XD Actually, I just graduated from Junior College and am now preparing to go to University in the Fall. I've been so busy with school that I forgot. In the mean time I began a serious of on-request Harry Potter pairing drabbles. "If Desires Were Galleons" is what it's called. Check it out, read it, and send me a request (the kinkier the better, lolz).**

**Harry Potter does no belong to me.  
**

* * *

**A World Without Voldemort**

**Chapter Six: July 31****st**** and September 1****st**

_Potter Cottage, July 31__st__ 2000, 1:00 am_

Harry was jostled awake by a firm but comforting hand on his shoulder and the soft whispers of his name, both of which called him forth from the black of unconsciousness. As he opened his eyes blearily he noticed four tall, blurry, figures standing around his bed. Each seemed to be holding a lit wand, which bathed the room in a moderate white light.

Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes before reaching for his glasses on his nightstand. He could now see that the four figures were in fact his dad and uncles; the Marauders!

Groaning from realizing that they had awoken him at an ungodly hour he said, "What the bloody hell are you waking me for? This better be good."

Whilst his uncles found this amusing and, in fact, snickered a bit his dad scowled and whispered, "Mind your tongue." He then smirked slightly before adding, "Your mother would be _furious_ if she learned I let you get away with that language. At any rate we woke you to give you an two early birthday presents."

Harry was now _very_ awake. He _loved_ presents!

"As you know," Remus said, "You are the only offspring of one of us. That makes you the heir apparent of the Marauder throne."

Sirius nodded and said, "It is your responsibility to gather a new group of Marauders to terrorize Hogwarts (mainly Slytherins) with."

Harry waited for someone to continue explaining.

James looked at Harry with the biggest, proudest smile on his face. "Son, we are officially inducting you into the Marauders. This means we will cast the spell necessary to finding your animagus form and supplying you with a Marauder alias."

Harry's eyes went wide. "You mean I get to be an animagus like you four? But I thought mom forbade it."

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter grinned evilly. "That's right pup," Sirius said, "Lily did forbid us from allowing you to become a an animagus. She also forbade us from telling you that the copy of the book we used at Hogwarts is safely tucked away inside a special room in the castle. She even went so far as forbidding us to tell you that all you need to do is to find Peeves and tell him that Padfoot sent you for the package and he'll get you the book," he finished with a sly grin and a wink.

Harry giggled along with the others for a few seconds before they all quieted down. Remus raised his wand and said, "_Revelio animagi_!"

A dark emerald green aura appeared around Harry for a second before it lifted away and began to shrink, changing color and density while it did. It soon stood at a foot long and five inches wide. By now it was no longer green, but instead, a charcoal black. It was also no longer a simple blob; six bits began to protrude outward from the main blob. Five of them remained long and thin while the other remained thick and short. As the blob slowly refined itself everyone in the room found their selves amazed at what they saw.

"Is that…a cat?" Peter asked.

"It's too big to be a simple cat, but it does appear to be some kind of feline," Remus responded.

Harry blinked a few times before grinning. "It's a black panther!"

Remus whistled in amazement. "Panthers, or any wild cat for that matter, represent great courage and ferocity. Panthers especially are quick on their feet and agile."

James smirked and said, "I'm curious to see how Moony and Padfoot deal with having a big cat amongst the pack."

The five wizards all laughed at this, thankful that silencing charms had been put into place. As they calmed they then began to work out a name for Harry.

"Coal?" Peter suggested.

"Nah, he needs something strong and fierce. Shadow!" Sirius supplied.

Remus looked at the figure closely and noticed how the fur wasn't exactly pitch black but more of a dark black-grey, with a shine to it, almost like a piece of pottery.

"Ebony," Remus muttered.

"What was that Moony?" James asked.

"Ebony."

Sirius raised a brow, "If Harry was a Harriet then yes, I'd be all for 'Ebony'. But Harry's a _guy_!"

Harry nodded in agreement. "Sorry uncle Remy but it does sound a bit girly."

Remus smiled then said, "All right, how about 'Ebon' then?"

"Ebon," Harry said before grinning and nodding his head in approval.

James, Sirius and Peter smiled along with Remus and Harry.

"Well, in that case, Messr Ebon, we Messr's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs hereby welcome you into the Marauders!"

Harry hugged each of his uncles before hugging his dad. Of all the men in the world Harry could never ask for a better father than James Potter.

As they pulled apart James ruffled his sons hair before clearing his throat and then said, "As a member of the Marauders it is imperative that you be given access to a very sacred item invented by the Marauders, for the Marauders." James pulled out a folded up piece of parchment from his back pocket and handed it to Harry. "The original is still at Hogwarts, waiting for some devious miscreant to snatch it up from under the nose of that wretched Squib and his blasted cat. However, for you, we've made a second, more up-to-date version. It contains some features the previous version didn't have."

Harry opened the piece of parchment only to see it blank. James tapped the parchment with his wand while saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Immediately lines and blotches appeared. The words, "Messr's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are pleased to present: THE MARAUDERS MAP."

James noticed the grin on his sons face and smiled as well before tapping his wand on the parchment again and saying, "Mischief managed." Harry folded it back up and placed it inside a drawer in his nightstand, a safe place from prying eyes.

Giving one last final hug to his uncles and dad Harry said, "Thank you." James smiled and said, "It was my honor. Happy eleventh birthday…Ebon!" The two Potters giggled like madmen before James left the room with his friends and Harry went back to sleep.

_-_

Potter Cottage, July 31_st__ 2000, 7:25 pm_

"Happy Birthday!" Harry's parents, uncles (and Aunt Pomona), and the Weasleys were all gathered around as Harry blew out the candles on his cake. As per Harry's request Lily and Molly had teamed up to make a three layer chocolate cake with strawberry jam in between, chocolate ganosh on the top and sides and chocolate covered strawberry's on the top.

The entire group had already sang the birthday song (Fred, George, and Sirius had sang off key just to amuse Harry; needless to say it did) and they were now digging into the cake.

"Thank you mum. Thank you Mrs. Weasley. It's absolutely delicious!"

Both women smiled. "I'm glad you like it dear. And what have I told you, call me Molly."

Harry grinned cheekily. "Of course…Mrs. Weasley." He then went to high-five the twins and Sirius while Molly playfully swatted him across the head. Everyone at the table chuckled at all the teasing. After the cake was eaten they all went into the den of the Potter's home so Harry could open his presents. Ron went first.

"Here you go Harry, thought you might like this. Your dad and Sirius were a big help," Ron said as he blushed lightly. James looked at Ron and grinned as he said, "Nonsense Ron, our part in this was relatively small. It was your idea. We just gave our small contribution to it." He patted Ron on the back and smiled at the redhead who was still blushing. Harry smiled and tore the wrapper off a long but thin cylinder, which appeared to have hollow ends. It appeared to be a rolled up poster. Grinning like mad now, Harry quickly unrolled it to see the entire Irish National Quidditch team flying through the sky, all seven members seeming to be waving at none but Harry. The biggest surprise was that not only had all seven of the witches and Wizards on the team signed it, but there was a special message for Harry from a certain Seeker!

'_Happy Birthday from the Irish, Harry; keep chasing that Snitch – Aidan_'

"You got Aidan Lynch to sign with a message?"

Ron's blush deepened. "Like I said it was really your dad and Siri…" Ron was cut off as Harry jumped onto him and squeezed him for all he was worth. "This is absolutely the most brilliant present ever Ron!" The two were pulled out of their moment by the sound of a throat being cleared.

The two found themselves in a possibly awkward position. Ron was half sitting, half lying there on the floor being supported by both his arms, his legs spread out a bit. Harry was on top of him, arms wrapped just below Ron's arms and his head nestled between Ron's shoulder and neck, almost nuzzling it. The worst part though was that Harry found himself practically straddling his best friend! Remus and Sirius gave each other knowing looks while Fred, George, Bill and Charlie wolf whistled. Percy merely raised a single brow and just remained his usual stoic and pompous self. Ginny was giggling along with Lily and Pomona at the absurdity of it all. Peter and James were blushing almost as much as the two boys on the floor.

After awkwardly disentangling themselves from each other the returned to their normal selves and continued on. The next present was from Molly and Arthur Weasley. Molly had knitted a beautiful sweater vest for Harry. It was primarily emerald green (as that was his favorite color), but had six garnet diamonds on the front. Harry embraced Molly and thanked her for the gift.

Charlie and Bill had, together, gotten Harry a rather pricey book on advanced flight maneuvers. "Some of the things in here make the Wronksi Feint look like child's play," the eldest, Bill, whispered to him.

Next it came to the Marauders. James handed him a large square box and winked at his son. Harry opened the box to find…

"A cloak?"

"A _cloak_?" Lily growled at James, eyes narrowed dangerously. James smiled sheepishly. The Weasleys implored Harry to try it on. Wrapping it around himself he asked, "How does it look?"

The Weasleys were stunned, and the Marauders couldn't look prouder. Harry looked down and screamed. "My bodies gone! Dad, what did you do?" James chuckled and went over to his son saying, "No, no, it's alright Harry. It's an invisibility cloak, very rare magical item. My dad gave it to me when I turned eleven, and now it's your turn." Harry nodded in understanding and unwrapped himself from the cloak.

Finally it was his mum and dad's turn. They handed him a long, narrow, oddly shaped object. Harry grinned in excitement, knowing just what this was.

"A Nimbus 2000!"

Harry jumped on top of his parents and spouted endless 'thank you' -s to them. This had been, by far, the best birthday he'd ever had.

As it got late the Weasley's, along with Sirius, Remus, Peter and Pomona, left the house. Harry went to bed that night with an unbeatable smile on his face. A Marauder and a Hogwarts first year…this was going to be an amazing year.

_-_

Diagon Alley, August 3_rd__ 2000, 10:45 am_

Harry, Lily and James were out in Diagon Alley buying Harry's supplies for his first year at Hogwarts. The very first stop was Madam Malkins for his robes. James staid with Harry while Lily went to Flourish and Blotts to go ahead and get his books. James was in the waiting room at the front while Madam Malkin herself took Harry to the back for measuring. Harry was surprised to see another boy his age also being fitted for Hogwarts robes. He was about Harry's height, and every thing about him was sharp, and aristocratic. His hair was an unnaturally bright blonde and was very neatly combed back.

"So, you going to Hogwarts yourself?" the boy asked.

"Harry nodded and then said, "Can't wait to get started. First chance I get I'm trying out for the position of Seeker on my houses team."

The boy turned around at this and gave Harry an impressed look. "Quidditch player eh? Seeker's a tough position; need to be fast, agile, and aware of everything around you. Also need some killer reflexes."

Harry smirked and said, "I've got those in spades. My dad's been training me ever since I could fly properly. Would love to get signed onto a professional team and play at the World Cup."

The aristocratic boy chuckled before holding out his hand to be shook and saying, "Names Draco, Draco Malfoy, future Slytherin."

Harry took the hand and shook it, smiling as he replied, "Harry Potter, future Gryffindor."

At hearing this Draco pulled back and said, "Gryffindor? Why that house? Their all hot-tempered, 'look-before-you-leap', idiots."

Harry scowled. "I'll have you know that my parents and uncles were in Gryffindor. Not only that, but my mum was the brightest witch of her age. The school's walls are riddled with academic trophies because of her. There never was, and never will be, a greater Gryffindor than Lily Potter!"

Draco recoiled, with a chastised look, and said, "Okay, sorry, sorry. Maybe you should be in Gryffindor; with that fiery temper you'll fit right in."

Harry grinned dangerously and said, "Thanks, my mum gave it to me!"

Eventually they were both fitted and given their robes and the two walked away amicably. Harry and James regrouped with Lily who had a bag filled with books. They then went to the Cauldron shop and Apothecary for potion supplies. After that they stopped by Eeylops where James and Lily bought Harry a beautiful snowy owl that he named Hedwig.

Finally it was time for Ollivander's. This was the part all three were most excited about. They were greeted by the kind yet odd old man who then proceeded to take measurements of Harry's arm, fingers, nose, and head. He eventually started handing Harry wand after wand, searching for his match. It was on the sixth wand that they found a match: oak, twelve inches, with a hair from a Sphinxes mane at its core. "Good for making and breaking wards as well as other defensive charms," Ollivander had said.

The three made at stop at Fortescue's for some ice cream before heading home after their day of shopping.

_-_

Platform 9 ¾, September 1_st__, 10:20 am_

"Now dear, you be good, you hear? Don't misbehave, study hard, and make lots of friends," Lily said to Harry. His luggage had already been stowed away and his family was here to give him their goodbyes. Harry was struggling to get out of the death grip his mother had on him. Looking over her shoulder he silently pleaded to his dad to do something.

"Come on dear, he needs to get on that train. We'll see him in less than three months," James said as he pried Lily away. Harry nodded his thanks and ran for the nearest entrance to the train.

Harry found Ron in one of the compartments and joined him.

"I think your mum's even clingier than mine," Ron said, trying to hide the grin on his face. Harry stuck his tongue out playfully and sat across from Ron. Eventually the train started up and left the station. The sweets cart had come by and Harry bought them a boatload of stuff. They were in the middle of scarfing down a box of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans when a young, bushy-haired, brunette girl walked in asking if either had seen a toad that a boy named Neville had reported missing. The two said no and the girl walked off (though not before commenting on a smudge of dirt on the side of Ron's nose).

It was by nightfall that the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. The two departed the train and found them selves face to…well, groin, with a rather tall and wide man with a rather wild beard.

"Right you lot, follow me to the boats now," the large man said.

As they walked Harry tapped the man on his arm Harry said, "Excuse me sir, are you Rubeus Hagrid?"

"Well 'o course I am! Ain't no other man in this world named Rubeus Hagrid, eh?" he replied with a smile.

Harry smiled in return and said, "My mum told me about you. You helped her a lot with her Care of Magical Creatures class. Remember Lily Evans?"

Hagrid's head immediately swiveled around to look at Harry. "Lily? Lily Evans? _That's_ your mum? Crikey, I remember when she came off tha' train her first year! Amazing witch your mum; smart, clever, and a fiery temper to boot. Mmm, how she could rip your dad and his friends a new one."

Harry grinned, "A new what?"

Hagrid paled and muttered to himself, "I shouldn't 'a said that, I should _not_ have said that." Seeing Harry and Ron (and a couple other first years) doubling over in laughter he narrowed his eyes and said, "Yur gonna be jus' like yur father aren't ya?"

The boat ride over to the castle was fairly uneventful. As the first years climbed the stairs up to the castle they saw before them a tall, middle-aged and respectable woman looking at them with great authority. Harry grinned at McGonagal who he remembered from Peter and Pomona's wedding. A corner of McGonagal's lip lifted upwards slightly before disappearing before she spoke.

"In a moment you will be called inside and you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," the Scottish woman said before she entered into the Main Hall.

"So, see you managed to get to Hogwarts without to much trouble," a voice said behind Harry. Harry turned around and snorted in amusement at Draco's comment. "Not to hard when you've got five excited adults ushering you into the station and through the barrier. You'd think it was _them_ going to Hogwarts and not me!" Draco chuckled before turning to look at Weasley and scowling. Harry noticed this and said, "Ron's my best friend Draco. I ask that if nothing else, you at least tolerate him, despite any ideas your dad has passed onto you." Harry then turned to Ron and said, "That goes for you too. Be nice." The two boys grumbled their agreement. By then McGonagal had returned and began to usher them into the Main Hall.

The group came to a stop in front of the teacher's dais where a stool sat, and on top of it, a ratty old hat. Harry grinned when the hat began to sing the Hogwarts Anthem. After the song McGonagal began calling up students names and, one by one, the students sat on the stool and allowed the Sorting Hat to sort them.

"Malfoy, Draco."

The blonde haired boy walked up to the stool and sat on it. The hat scrunched its face in concentration.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Draco walked off to the Ravenclaw table, paler than before, and dazed from the surprise. Harry grinned and gave a thumbs up to Draco. Draco allowed a shaky, tentative smile grace his features before schooling them and returning to a stoic state.

"Potter, Harry."

"Harry jumped up onto the dais and plopped himself down on the stool, allowing the hat to settle on his hide.

"Hmmm, like father like son, and yet, so much like mother as well! A Sharp mind, a great deal of courage, and unshakeable morals; but you are also willful, brash and too ready to leap into action without thinking of the consequences…just like your father. Well, Messr Ebon, I'll just put you in…GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry beamed and ran over to the Gryffindor table and set himself down next to Fred and George who both gave him pats on the back. Ron was also sorted into Gryffindor and so sat opposite of Harry.

After the sorting was completed Dumbledore stood from his seat and said, "Welcome first years to Hogwarts, and a welcome back for returning students as well. The rules here are simple, no being outside your common room after curfew, no going into the Forbidden Forest, and no use of magic outside of class. With that said…tuck in!"


	8. Fist Day of School

**I am so sorry for not posting this sooner! Appraently the last itme I updated was just before I began my Summer Class. Well, as a gift to you all for your patience...THE NEXT CHAPTER! I hope you enjoy! Also, "If Desires Were Galleons" is still open for business. If you have a Harry Potter pairing and theme or a single character and a theme that you want a drabble done for please tell me! I would be more than happy to comply! "The Alien Symbiote Made Me Do It" should be seeing its next chapter tomorrow evening.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story!**

**

* * *

A World Without Voldemort**

**Chapter Seven: First Day of School**

Dinner that night was quite an event. Harry and Ron were introduced to two other boys named Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, both half-bloods, who Harry decided he liked right away. Seamus was Irish and a bit of a jokester. Harry pondered the possibility of allowing him into the new Marauders. Dean, on the other hand, was more laid back and reserved; a counterpart to Seamus. The two had met years earlier and were very close friends.

Mid-way through the feast the ghosts suddenly appeared. One particular ghost popped up from a plate of chicken wings just as Ron went to grab for another. Ron shrieked and dropped the chicken he'd just grabbed right as the ghost said, "Hello, welcome to Gryffindor." Harry recognized this ghost from the descriptions his parents gave him.

"Hey, I know you, you're Nearly-Headless Nick," Ron said. Nicholas frowned, "I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind." The female brunette Harry and Ron had met on the train earlier said, "_Nearly_-Headless? How can you be nearly-headless?" Nicholas took on a bored expression, as if he'd done this a million times before, and said, "Like this…" before yanking his head to the side so that only a small string a skin on the neck kept the two together. All the first years that had witnessed the event recoiled in disgust. Nicholas merely shrugged, allowing his head to pop back into its rightful position, and floated away.

Harry was also introduced to Neville Longbottom whose parents had been close friends to Harry's and were Aurors. Harry had never gotten the opportunity to meet Neville before, circumstances involving the Longbottoms to travel all over the world continuously, but enjoyed meeting the boy now. He reminded Harry of his Uncle Peter.

Nearing the end of dinner Harry glanced over at the Ravenclaw table to check up on Draco. The poor boy was still in a state of shock but none the worse for wear over all. It appeared that he was, if nothing else, making acquaintances with the other boys and girls of Ravenclaw. Draco was also painfully aware of the glares he was receiving from certain members of Slytherin. Harry scowled at their treatment of Draco.

Eventually the feast ended and the Prefects were ordered to guide the first years to their new dormitories. Harry and Ron were equally stunned by the castles magnificence and size. The Grand Staircase was what really excited them. It seemed to go up and down forever!

As the Gryffindor first years climbed the never-ending staircase Harry caught sight of something watching him. At first it looked like a pair of floating eyes but soon resolved into a full-bodied poltergeist. Harry grinned and motioned for the poltergeist to draw near, but to be stealthy about it. Once the poltergeist was close enough, Harry whispered, "Padfoot sent me for the package, deliver it to my bed". Peeves the poltergeist grinned wickedly and nodded before zooming off cackling lightly to himself. Harry just giggled.

Eventually, Percy led all the first years made it to the Gryffindor Common Room and immediately ordered them all up to bed. Once Harry arrived he noticed the corner of a book peeking out from under a pillow. Running over he sneakily pulled out the book and placed it in his trunk at the foot of his bed. He then changed into his pajamas and felt the relief of sleep seep into him.

The first class Harry and Ron had the next day was Transfiguration with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Harry and Ron somehow managed to wake up eight minutes late and so had to rush down to the Great Hall for breakfast before running to find Professor McGonagal's classroom. When they finally arrived at the classroom they found all the students at separate desks writing down paragraphs into their notebooks. Harry looked around and saw McGonagal in her cat form sitting on her desk. '_Bugger! 'Gonagal's going to have my hide. Then she'll owl mum who will have my hide_,' he thought to himself.

"We made it," Ron said to him, "Can you imagine the look on McGonagal's face if she were here?" At that moment McGonagal jumped off her desk and resumed her human form…much to Ron's surprise and Harry's chagrin. "Bloody brilliant," Ron squeaked, obviously trying to worm his way out of punishment." "Oh, thank you Mr. Weasley for that assessment. Perhaps if I were to transfigure either yourself or Mr. Potter into a pocket watch one of you might be on time!"

Harry spoke up and said, "We got lost." McGonagal looked at Harry knowingly and said, as the corners of her mouth twitched upward, "Then perhaps a _map_? I trust you don't need a _map_ to find your seats?" Harry and Ron both nodded and quickly went to their seats without a sound and listened to McGonagal as she began her lesson.

The second class Harry and Ron had was Potions. Lily had taught Harry some of the basics of potion-making earlier on to give Harry a head start. Harry and Ron had chosen two seats next to each other in the second row. The Gryffindors were being joined today by the Slytherins who, Harry noted, were whispering to one another and sneering constantly. Harry would need only one guess as to what they were talking about.

All speech halted as the classroom door slammed open and through it a flowing black cloak attached to a dark and sinister-looking man with a crooked nose. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class," Severus Snape said with as much bitterness and intimidation as he could muster, which was quite a bit really. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art which is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess…the _predisposition_," he spoke the last word while looking, almost proudly, at the Slytherins. "I can tell you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to _bottle_ fame, _brew_ glory and even put a stopper in _death_!"

During Snape's speech Harry had gotten bored and had begun reading his potions textbook. When Snape noticed this he raised a single eyebrow and said, "Then again, perhaps some of you have come into my class with abilities so formidable that you have decided to NOT PAY ATTENTION!" This jerked Harry up from his book and into the nearly livid face of his Potions Professor.

"Mr. _Potter_, though I would normally applaud a student taking the time to _read_ the text listed for you, this is neither the _time_ nor the _place_." Moving in closer to Harry Snape's sneer soon turned into a semi-grin of a malicious nature. "But perhaps Mr. Potter doesn't feel the need to pay attention. His mother was, after all, extremely talented in potion-making despite her being a Muggle-born. Perhaps Mr. Potter has inherited her gifts, hmm?" Chuckles and snorts of amusement could be heard from the Slytherin tables.

"Tell me Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added a powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

Harry blinked in confusion before remembering some of the stuff his mum had taught him. Clearing his throat he said, "I believe, sir, that such a combination results in a sleeping potion. Funny little nickname too. 'Draught of Living Death' or some such."

"Where can I find a Bezoar?"

"Well, besides one of the many drawers and cabinets in this classroom you could find it by having a goat ingest a stone and then taking that stone directly from the stomach."

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"Absolutely none. They're both different names for a plant more commonly known as Aconite."

Snape was certainly startled. How could this _brat_ show him up like that? Damn his moronic father and his traitorous mudblood mother. "Five points from Gryffindor for their classmates cheating. No first year could _possibly_ know any of that; though I suggest you _all_ write down these things." Snape gave Harry one last glare before returning to his lesson for the day.

As Harry and Ron walked together to the Great Hall for lunch they spotted Draco surrounded by three Slytherin first years: a girl and two boys. The girl had short and straight black hair and had a face like a pug. The two boys were of differing heights though they were both taller than the girl. The darker skinned of the two was the taller one. The shorter one had a pale complexion, paler than Draco's; he looked almost sickly since he was also very thin. The three were sneering at Draco and Draco was doing his best to look superior to all three, but he was just a kid, and Harry could tell that he was afraid.

Harry swiftly walked over to the four and asked, "Is something wrong? I don't much appreciate seeing my friend here in such a caged environment."

The girl snorted in disgust. "We were just telling _your friend_ how he's traitor to his family. The Malfoy's and Black's, from which he's descended, have always been Slytherin. This one's gone soft, just like his _cousin_."

"If you are referring to Sirius Black I suggest you choose your words regarding him carefully. He's my uncle in all but blood and I will defend him as well as Draco."

The dark skinned boy frowned and said, "Do you let this Lion speak for you? Is he your _guard_? I suppose it is true that the higher you are the harder you fall; for the high certainly have fallen."

Draco looked down, ashamed. Harry was just about to rip these three a new one when a familiar voice piped up and yelled, "Break this up immediately and move on. I will not stand for such behavior!" Harry looked up to see his Aunt Pomona marching over to them with a serious expression on her face. Harry smiled, which received a wink in return. The three Slytherins left with a mumbled "Yes Professor Sprout" from each of them.

Harry walked over to Draco and looked into his eyes. "You okay? The things they said were hurtful but not true. You should be proud to be a Ravenclaw. 'Wit beyond measure was her greatest treasure', that's what the Hat said about Rowena last night at the sorting." Draco allowed a small smile to grace his face before he nodded his head. Harry smiled before giving Draco a hug that effectively froze Draco in shock. After pulling away Draco cleared his throat and re-applied the 'Malfoy Mask of Superiority' and said, "I'm still a Malfoy, I must maintain my dignity at all times, so if you find that you _must_ embrace me affectionately again please do so when we're alone, yes?" Harry grinned and nodded affirmatively. Draco smirked slightly before walking into the Great Hall.

Harry looked back over to his Aunt Pomona and said, "I could've handled that myself. I'd have had them on the run in another minute or two." Pomona just chuckled and said, "Perhaps, but then it would have been my duty to deduct points from Gryffindor and tell my Husband who would then tell Lily who would then send you a Howler which would destroy all that hard-earned ego you've inherited from your father." Harry chuckled before walking into the Great Hall and plopping down into a seat and helping himself to a turkey sandwich.

The rest of the day consisted of Charms with Professor Flitwick and Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Grubbly-Plank before it was time for dinner. With the completion of dinner Harry walked with Ron up to the Gryffindor Common Room where the two made themselves comfortable on Harry's bed, curtains drawn around them, and examined The Marauders Map. The two were astounded at what the map held. The location of every person on the school grounds in real-time was revealed to them.

As the flipped through the many sections of the map Harry noticed a particular portion of the seventh floor. They ink around the section was hazy, like static from a television set. For a second Harry wondered if he'd seen anything at all. Drawing Ron's attention to it the two looked at each other before identical mischievous grins adorned their faces.

Harry quickly pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and rapped it around the two of them. They sneaked down the stairs and into the Common Room where three or four upper classmen were still lounging. They only waited five minutes before the upperclassmen went to the dorms themselves and the Common Room was empty. The two left the Common Room and headed for where the hazy portion of the map was.

Their search led them to the portrait of Barnabus the Barmy. "What do you suppose is here that's got the map all befuddled?" Ron whispered. "Don't know, but I intend to find out one way or the other," Harry whispered back. In his head Harry mulled over all they knew: a small portion of the seventh floor, roughly the size of a classroom, did not fully appear on his map, there were no entrances around and their didn't appear to be any hollow sections. '_I wish I knew what this place was! It's driving me nutty! Some secret hide-out? An abandoned and sealed off classroom? I need to know what this place is! The portrait might know but it might tell a teacher we're out and about as well. I must know what this place is!_'

Just as Harry was about to go into another mental tirade a large, fancy door appeared out of nowhere. Ron and Harry both were startled but only for a second. Gathering their Gryffindor courage the two entered and found themselves in a large, round room, a conclave of sorts. At it's center was a table with an open book on it. Removing the cloak the two boys walked over to the table to see the contents of the book.

"The Room of Requirement (aka The Come-and-Go Room): According to legend, Magic brought sentience to Hogwarts and as a gift to her beloved students she made within her walls a special place where students could find what they needed when they had great need for it," Harry read out loud. "Brilliant," Ron said, "Think of the possibilities! A special room that will appear whenever we have great need of it and is always equipped for the seekers needs!"

Harry grinned, "More brilliant than you know! Ron, we can do our Animagus training here!"


	9. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT!

**I hate to say this but, due to my life getting extremely hectic with University and other things I am hereby dropping out of the writing business. I'm out of ideas and I just don't have the time or energy. So, I'm putting this fic up for adoption. If you'd like to adopt it, please PM me first! I'm sorry to those who have been watching this fic, but I'm afraid the time has come. I love you all for being so faithful and patient. Please don't hate me!**

**Ever yours,  
Ex Mentis  
**


End file.
